the war in the Isphyda system book one
by Dominic Trungove
Summary: my first story. please give reviews, basically suggestions, room for improvement, anything constructive. if you dont like it, feel free to tell me. i wont tell much, because then there wouldnt be any point reading it. its a war. obviously. in a system i made up. with a spoace marine chapter i made up. i do not own warhammer, warhammer 40k or any of the races in the book.
1. Chapter 1

Governor militant Charles Varken sighed as the inexperienced ranks of imperial guard stood before him as he made his battle preparation speech. Only a handful of the planetary defence force had more than four years of experience. That select few were called the death corps. And even the death corps was edgy at the thought of the approaching ork horde. The planet Isphyda IV (near the first Isphyda) was recently besieged by the massive ork waaaagh! Bludsuka. All but the capital city had fallen beneath its crushing weight. Now the green tide was fast approaching the city of Kaurek. When Charles realised his speech was useless, he dismissed the warriors, most of which went to their homes for a good nights sleep, but three members of the death corps had decided to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Max sat drinking a mug of beer, while his friends, Janet and Chris, did the same. "You all right Max?" asked Chris. "No way in hell man. We're gonna die tomorrow." "Not if our prayers are answered." Said Janet. Chris snorted. "Like the power marines would ever help us, seeing as this planets inhabitants are close allies of the people who sent them into exile." "Because of the civil war! So many died!" cried Janet. Max finished his beer and said, "Which, as you know full well, was caused by their chapter master, who was really a chaos space marine." "If they were to help us, we would be walking a fine line. And who's to say their fleet is even nearby?" put in Chris. Janet stood up, and replied, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Max did the same, and Chris drank another mug of beer before following their example. Little did they know, the following day they would find their salvation. In a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris, Max and Janet looked at the approaching green tide. the orks would soon be in range of the artillery, but so would the imperials defending the base. "we are screwed." commented Max. "oh yeah." said Chris. "big time." put in Janet. "at least we will go down fighting for the emperor." said Max. "we need a miracle." Janet replied. the orks were getting closer. Charles Varken was standing behind all of the men with a commisar lord accompanying him. the orks were getting faster. they would be close in a few hours. Charles looked up in surprise. he had heard an engine. he looked up, and saw a tau craft! he hoped they were there to aid him. the ship landed.

Sigi looked out of the ships windows and saw the look on the imperial commanders face when he saw the craft. priceless! her brother, Kar' ie, was piloting the ship, and about twenty tau were on board. including her. the craft landed, and the ramp on the ship clanged down. everyone got off, and shas o Marvre led the tau out, to greet the humans.

"WAAAAGH!" warboss bludsuka looked at his massive load of orks. he laughed as he thought of the carnage to come. there would be a lot of orks dead. but not nearly as many as the humans! he licked his lips in anticapation. he loved a good fight. he changed his name from skull chompa to bludsuka after other orks realised he liked to drink the blood of dead enemys. he wore mega armour, and had a powa klaw, as well as his kustom shoota. he had a few heads on pointy sticks, but he prefered blood to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the reviews, people who have given them. thanks for the advice as well. be aware that im not as big on details as other people. the romance couldnt be with a marine. also note, marines are my favorite army, not the guard.**

****Charles and the commisar stood as the tau walked down the ramp. The commisars hat had been blown of as the small craft had landed. Shas O Marvre walked towards the humans. "We have come to help you. The reason is not something that you must know. Do you refuse our help? Or are you not as arrogant as the rest of your species." Sigi. shuffled uncomfortably. Shas O Marvre was not one for diplomacy. He prefered the use of pushing a guns barrel under someones chin until they cooperated. So this speech was better than his normal greeting. "We will not refuse your help, but you could be a little more polite."

Meanwhile, in the planets orbit...

Every man was either manning a drop pod or preparing to teleport. The power marines chapter was in orbit, but they would wait before striking. Yariel Anties, the chapter master, was going to teleport, but they had to wait until the orks were in the thick of fighting, or their strike would be useless. Which ment some guardsmen would be sacrificed. Yariel wanted to go immediatley, but then the orks would easily overcome them, despite the fact that the whole chapter was there.

Bludsuka was growing impatiant. It was taking forever to reach the imperials. He decided to use his new weapon. "OI, YAH PANSY GROTZ! GET DEM BIG GUNS DAT I MADE READY TA FIRE ON DEM UMIES! TEACH EM WAT DEYZ UP AGAINST!" the gretchin responded by aiming the special guns that he had designed at the guards front line. "FIRE!"

One guardsmen who was standing near Max looked. "What are they up to? What are those things that they a-" he was cut off when he exploded in a flurry of gore and ammunition. The orks had designed a weapon capable of disgorgin several kilos of ammo in one second. That guardsmen was the first to feel its might as so much ammunition hit him that he opened up like a gory flower. Soon, the guns were firing upon more gardsmen, who didnt last a second against it all. Max, Chris and Janet ducked behind a barricade, hoping they looked like scrap metal. A leman russ got hit, and it exploded in seconds. After a few minutes the shooting stopped. The orks had sent their gruesome message. None would be spared. They would all be torn to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

the orks were an hour away from the imperials and still the defenses were not ready. they had lost several men already from bludsukas secret weapon, and they knew that even with the tau, they would not stand a chance against the greent tide.

an hour and a half later...

"WAAAAAAGH!" the orks were slaughtering the imperials. max, chris and janet were in the middle of fighting a nobs mob. suddenly, there was a loud noise, several thumps, crashing sounds, and bolter fire rang out through the battlefield. in the confusion, there was a warping noise, and terminaters arrived. the noises before the terminaters was drop pods landing and disgorging space marines. the orks were confused as much as the imperials. then max realised that his prayers had been answered. the power marines had arrived.

Yariel teleported in and saw bludsuka across the field of battle. he would be hard pressed to get to him. as he was about to charge, a mighty battle cry was issued from the imperial guard. "FOR THE IMPERIUM OF MAN!" the guard redoubled their efforts, nd the orks were the ones getting massacred. but then a space marine exploded in gore and ammo. bludsukas secret weapon could even kill a space marine in a matter of seconds.


End file.
